Field of the Invention
The present patent application is generally related to washing and bathing domestic animals, and is more specifically related to systems, devices, and methods for washing and drying domestic animals such as cats and dogs.
Description of the Related Art
There have been a number of developments directed to washing domestic animals and pets such as cats and dogs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,191 to Stout discloses an animal bathing and drying apparatus for dogs including a container provided with means for spraying water and/or cleaning solution onto the animal being bathed. The container has a bottom wall adapted to be inclined by the weight of an animal thereon for draining water from the container. After the water is shut off, drying air is forced through the same pipes used for spraying water into the container. The washing and drying apparatus includes an adjustable member for engaging the neck of an animal to restrain the animal during bathing and drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,796 in Grifa discloses a portable animal bathing apparatus including a box-like enclosure having a normally open top and including bottom, end, and side walls. The enclosure has a removable top covering member, and a network of perforated spray pipes is disposed inside the enclosure. An extension pipe is provided to attach the spray pipe network to a source of water. The enclosure has a drain outlet provided in the bottom wall. One of the end walls has a head-receiving opening that enables the head of an animal to be maintained outside the enclosure. The enclosure has a floor member disposed inside the enclosure and that is elevated above the bottom wall, the floor member having perforations formed therein for drainage purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,078 to Blafford et al. discloses a dog cleaning apparatus with first and second enclosures sharing a common sidewall. Water spray heads are positioned in the first enclosure and are adapted to selectively discharge streams of soapy and clear water. The second enclosure is provided with a blower for introducing a stream of heated air into the second enclosure. A gate is mounted in the common wall between the two enclosures for selectively permitting the dog to leave the first enclosure to enter the second enclosure. A control mechanism is provided in the second enclosure for automatically activating the blower when the dog passes from the first enclosure to the second enclosure. The shower enclosure is provided with opposed side walls, one of which is the common wall shared with the drying enclosure, and with top and rear walls. The top and rear walls are pivotably connected and the top wall is pivotably connected to the side wall opposite the common wall.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0169219 to Yaghmai et al. discloses an automatic dog washing system that washes a dog by means of agitation. The agitation is accomplished by placing the dog in a whirlpool of warm water, which periodically reverses direction, therefore creating the same type of scrubbing effect as in a home washing machine, but without a solid agitator shaft in the middle or any solid bodies touching the dog. Soap and conditioner are dispensed into the whirlpool at various times during the process to assist in further cleaning and conditioning depending on which type of cleaning cycle the operator chooses on a control panel.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0189857 to Qirjazi discloses a shower for washing a pet. The shower has a housing with front and rear openings. An array of water jets that are coupled with the housing direct water towards an interior of the housing and an array of air vents coupled with the housing direct air towards an interior of the housing. A front gate is configured to at least partially close the front opening, and a rear door is configured to at least partially close the rear opening.
In spite of the above advances, there remains a need for improved systems, devices and methods for safely and effectively washing and drying domestic animals such as cats and dogs.